


Love and Loss

by Yulya18



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post Naka-Choko, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a plan to bring Hannibal to justice, but along the way, his feeling for the older man start changing. What will happen when Hannibal discovers his plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Loss

“This meat is not pork.” Hannibal said, smiling slightly.

"It was a long pig.” - Will replied, looking into the other man’s face.

They continued eating in silence for a moment, and then Will took a drink of wine. He continued staring at Hannibal the whole time, as if no longer afraid of looking people in the eye.

And Hannibal... well, he simply couldn’t believe everything that had happened in the last hour.

 

It had all started when he had received a phone call from Will, stating that he needed to talk to him. He had sounded so serious that for a moment Hannibal had thought that the agent had finally discovered his real identity. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Will to know everything about his true identity and extracurricular activities, but that he was certain that Will still wasn’t ready to face and accept that huge part of Hannibal’s life. And for him, Will not being ready meant that he would never be willing to share his lifestyle and everything that it included with him.

For one second, he thought that the best course of action was to get rid of Will and disappear, but he dismissed it quickly. Even if he had to go into hiding for the rest of his life, he would never be capable to harm Will. It was just unthinkable.

So he waited.

When the young agent had entered his house, Hannibal couldn’t help but admire the way he was dressed. Gone were the plaid shirts, the awful pants and that overall disheveled look, leaving a stunningly handsome man in its place, impeccably dressed with a dark sweater and dress pants and with his hair parted to the side, perfectly combed. And Hannibal lusted for the young man, desiring only to run his hands through the dark curls while making him cry out his name in ecstasy.

But first, he had to get to the bottom of all this.

“What can I do for you Will?” - he asked politely, after showing him to the kitchen, where he was currently preparing dinner.

Will chose not to answer, just moving to take out something from his bag and put it on the table. Hannibal reached for it and was astounded when he discovered it was meat. He looked at Will, waiting for an explanation.

“What do you think? She was a slim and delicate pig.” - Will asked, lowering his gaze and staring at the meat he had brought. Hannibal didn’t miss the subtle smile that graced the other man’s delectable lips.

“Then we will make it together.” - was all Hannibal said, passing a knife to Will and telling him what to do.

Will smiled and took what was offered.

By the time they finished cooking and went to the dining room Hannibal was more than ready to ravish the young man on the next available flat surface. The way Will had looked eager to see and listen to everything Hannibal said or did had been an incredibly erotic experience for the psychologist.

Because to him, it could only mean that Will was ready.

Ready for the hunt and for him.

And it was confirmed at the end of the night. Hannibal had convinced Will to stay after dinner, taking him to his study and lighting the chimney to create a more intimate atmosphere. Will hadn’t hesitated to get comfortable on the biggest couch, signaling Hannibal he wanted him to sit next to him. They didn’t talk at all during Will’s stay and they didn’t need to. It was as if their eyes and their mere closeness were doing all the talking for them.

It was nearly midnight when Will decided it was time to go home. Hannibal accompanied him to the door and when he moved to allow the younger man to pass through the door, Will touch the back of his hand lightly, attracting Hannibal’s attention and allowing him to intertwine their fingers. Will gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing his hand and smiling one last time, he left.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal felt himself falling deeply in love with Will. It was a feeling he had never experienced before in his life and he couldn’t help but feel exhilarated by it. And in Will’s case, he felt his love for Hannibal growing more and more with each passing day.

And with that love came the guilt for Will.

**Flashback**

“Good evening, Will.”

“Good evening, miss Lounds.” - answered the agent, entering the reporter’s office and sitting in a chair in front of the woman.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” - asked Freddie, hoping that the man was there to give her some new information.

“I need a favour.”

“Really?” - she asked, smirking and already trying to deduce what it could be and how it could benefit her.

“Yes.”- was all Will said.

“And what do I get from doing this so called favour?”

“Hannibal Lecter.”

Freddie Lounds didn’t need to hear anything else.

**End Flashback**

 

Will and Freddie had planned everything to the last detail, waiting for Hannibal to make a mistake which would make him reveal his real identity. Will had even gone to the extreme to start a relationship with the dangerous killer.

It was true that Will had been fascinated by him ever since they had met, but when he realized what Hannibal was, he was absolutely revolted. But now, it had all changed. He was always eager to be with the psychiatrist, to eat each and every one of his special dishes, to stay with him at night, to be seen with him at the opera or any public place, even if they didn’t show themselves as mere friends. Simply put, he just liked being with him.

And that was why Will felt so guilty.

Not guilty for the victims he couldn’t save. No, he didn’t feel guilty for them at all. But he did feel extremely guilty for lying to his lover with the objective of putting him behind bars.

He didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to keep with his plan to bring Hannibal to justice and finally clean his name from all those murders. But the thought of never seeing Hannibal again made his heart hurt like never before. On the other hand, he wanted to continue living thus sublime life next to the man and even learning the man’s craft.

And looking at a portrait of the two of them that Hannibal had given him just last week as an anniversary present, Will knew what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

The next night, Hannibal was in his office. He had already finished for the day and was waiting for Will to come so they could leave. Today Hannibal wanted to surprise his partner with dinner in an exclusive restaurant and later present him the plane tickets he had acquired for the two of them.

He had been planning this trip to Florence for a few months now. He wanted to visit the places where he had grown up and when he started dating Will, he knew that he wanted to do this trip with the younger man. He decided to call Will and was already reaching for his phone when it started ringing. He looked at the number on the screen and recognized it as the one belonging to a colleague of his, Dr. Frederick Chilton.

He wants really looking forward to talking to the man, since the other psychiatrist only annoyed him every time he called. But he knew that he couldn’t avoid the man or he could become a real bother to him.

“Good evening, Dr. Chilton.” - he said pleasantly as a greeting. The sooner he ended this phone call the better.

“How are you, doctor Lecter?” - asked the other man, already looking for ways to extend the call. After all, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the European. For him, Hannibal Lecter was simple... enchanting.

“I am quite good. Is there something you need, doctor Chilton?” - Hannibal inquired.

“Not particularly. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me this evening.”

“I am deeply sorry, but I already made dinner plans with Mr. Graham.” - Hannibal explained vaguely, since no one knew of his relationship with his Will.

“Oh well, I guess the two of you have much to discuss, with the reappearance of miss Freddie Lounds and all. - the doctor said, unable to hide his disappointment. He had been looking forward to see the man.

“Excuse me? Did they found miss Lounds’ body?”

“Not her body. Her... alive.”

“What? Are you sure?” - Hannibal was so shocked he couldn’t make his voice sound disinterested.

“Yes, I saw her myself two nights ago.” - Chilton began. – “I was in Chicago for a meeting and I run into her there. And we had all thought she was dead!”

“Yes, what a surprise.” - by now, Hannibal has managed to control his voice, but deep inside he was breaking. His heart was breaking.

‘Will lied to me.' he thought. 'He’s been lying to me for months.' He started to panic, trying to find some logic to all that was happening. Because he was certain that Will, his Will, would never hurt him like this.

“Are you there, Hannibal?” - a voice asked. Hannibal had been so into his thoughts that he had stopped listening to Chilton.

“I’m sorry, Frederick. I was just surprised of what you said.”

“I knew you would be, since you’ve worked with her and the FBI. I’m sure Mr. Crawford will be glad to hear she’s alright.”

“Of course, I’m sure of it too.” - Hannibal assured him.

“Well, I guess we’ll see each other another time. Have a pleasant evening, Hannibal.”

“You too, Frederick.” - he said before hanging up.

Hannibal sighed deeply and let himself fall against the back of his armchair, suddenly tired.

“Why, Will?”- he asked. – “Why did you have to force me to do this?”

Because Hannibal too knew what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Will went to Hannibal’s house earlier that other days. He took out his key and entered the house, finding it quiet.

Too quiet for his liking.

“Hannibal?” - he asked, going through the house trying to locate his lover. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wrong was happening. And it made him feel very nervous.

He got to the doctor’s bedroom and there he found the man.

“Hannibal.” - Will said, coming closer and kneeling in front of the other man before extending him hand to caress his check. This seemed to get his attention.

“William.” - Hannibal sighed, making Will frown. His partner hadn’t called him with that name since they had started dating.

“Is something wrong, my love?” - he worriedly asked. He didn’t like that look on the psychiatrist’s eyes. Like he was lost. Like he was lost and dead inside. He looked around and then he saw it.

A suitcase.

Hannibal’s suitcase.

“Hannibal, what’s going on? Tell me.” - Will pleaded, on the verge of freaking out. He had a bad feeling about this situation.

Hannibal didn’t answer him, only stood up and put on the coat he had left in his bed. Will stood up as well, and terrified, hugged Hannibal from behind, bounding the man to him and unwilling to let go.

“Why, Will? - asked Hannibal this time, confusing Will more. 'Why what?'

“What?”

“Miss Lounds”. - was all he said feeling Will tense behind him and confirming that Frederick Chilton hadn’t been lying.

“Hannibal...” - Will started, not knowing what to say.

Hannibal turned around in Will’s arms and looked him straight in the eye. The agent couldn’t stand the devastated look on the older man’s eyes and simply hugged him, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” - Will repeated over and over again, not able to say more than that, much less what he had been planning to tell his partner for days.

“I’m sorry too, William.” - Hannibal replied, hugging Will as strong as he could and then releasing him. He walked through the room and retrieved his suitcase.

“Where are you going?” - Will inquired, still scared.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, my sweet William.” - was the only answer her got. He stood next to Will again and lovingly wiped his tears. – “I would have given you the world, Will.” - whispered the man, making Will cry harder and cling to his coat like his life depended on it.

“I‘m sorry... Hannibal, I‘m sorry... don’t leave... don’t...” - he tried to convince him.

“I can’t stay, my love.”

“Then take me with you... please... please take me with you...”

“I can’t either.”

“Please, Hannibal... I love you... don’t leave me here without you...” – Will begged, closing his eyes, as if willing himself to wake up from the nightmare. And because of this he never saw Hannibal taking something out of his pocket and pointing it towards the young agent.

“I love you too, Will. And I’m sorry for doing this.” - was all he said before pushing the needle he had in his hand into the tender flesh of Will’s neck.

A few minutes later, Will was resting peacefully on the bed with Hannibal sitting next to him. He leaned down until his lips touched the younger man’s lips, tasting him for the last time. He caressed his soft cheek and smiled sadly.

“I will always love you, Will Graham.”

 

* * *

 

Many hours later, Will woke up feeling disoriented. At the beginning he didn’t understand why he was still fully dressed in bed and was wondering where his lover was. And then he remembered.

He jumped out of bed and looked for Hannibal’s suitcase. It wasn’t where he saw it last the night before.

He left the room and yelled his lover’s name while frantically examining all the rooms.

But Hannibal wasn’t there anymore.

Will walked to the kitchen and found a prepared meal. He got closer and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks once again. There was a note sitting next to the plate, which he reached for with trembling fingers.

_Dearest will:_

_I’ll carry you in my heart._

_Yours always,_

_Hannibal_

“Hannibal.” - Will whispered, reading the note Hannibal had left him over and over again.

He slid down the wall until he hit the floor and began to rock back and forth.

‘No… he couldn’t have left… no…'

“Noooo!!!” - he screamed pitifully, but only the walls where there to hear his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I come with another story. I can't help it, Hannibal is so great that it really inspires.  
> Hope you like this story and will let me know what you think :)


End file.
